The present invention relates generally to a retail terminal, and more particularly to a retail terminal which has an interface which includes both local and global navigation touch screen areas.
In the retail industry, a number of electronic retail terminals are used throughout a retail store. For example, the retail store may include a number of point-of-sale (POS) terminals such as traditional assisted (i.e. clerk-operated) checkout terminals. In addition to assisted point-of-sale terminals, the retail store may also include a number of unassisted point-of-sale terminals such as self-service checkout terminals. Self-service checkout terminals are terminals which are operated by a customer without the assistance of a retail clerk.
Moreover, in addition to point-of-sale terminals, the retail store may also include a number of information retail terminals such as kiosk-type devices. Such information retail terminals are generally located throughout the shopping area of the retail store and are provided to perform various information retail functions such as a product demonstration retail function. In particular, information retail terminals may be used to display product information to retail customers, or may be used as an interactive retail terminal which provides assistance to customers in response to a customer""s input via a keypad or the like.
Retail terminals which have heretofore been designed have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. In particular, retail terminals which have heretofore been designed do not possess the flexibility to perform multiple types of retail functions. For example, retail terminals which have heretofore been designed generally may not possess the flexibility to perform both a product demonstration retail function and a point-of-sale retail function. Hence, it is desirable to provide a retail information terminal which, with minor modification thereof, also functions as a point-of-sale terminal during periods of peak demand.
Moreover, the housings associated with retail terminals which have heretofore been designed are relatively large thereby disadvantageously requiring relatively large amounts of usable surface area or floor space within the retail store. Hence, it is desirable to provide a retail terminal which is relatively compact and has a user-operable electronic module which can be easily moved and mounted at various locations throughout the retail store.
In addition, menus which have heretofore been designed for use with an interactive retail terminal are often xe2x80x9cunfriendlyxe2x80x9d to new or inexperienced users of the terminal thereby potentially causing the new or inexperienced user to forego use of the terminal. Hence, it is desirable to provide a menu structure for use on a retail terminal which allows a user (e.g. a customer) to quickly and easily navigate through the various screens associated with the menu so as to allow the user to quickly and easily obtain the information (e.g. product information) that he or she desires.
What is needed therefore is a retail terminal which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is also needed is a menu structure for use on a retail terminal which allows a user to quickly and easily navigate through the various screens associated with the menu so as to allow the user to quickly and easily obtain the information that he or she desires.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of performing a retail transaction with a retail terminal having (i) a display monitor which includes a touch screen, (ii) a scanner, and (iii) a card reader. The method includes the step of displaying a home display screen with the display monitor, the home display screen having a first plurality of local-navigation touch buttons which are located in a first local navigation area and a first plurality of global-navigation buttons which are located in a first global navigation area. The method also includes the step of determining if the user of the retail terminal touches one of the first plurality of local-navigation touch buttons and generating a first local control signal in response thereto. The method also includes the step of displaying a first product display screen with the display monitor in response to generation of the first local control signal, the first product display screen including (i) an image of a first item for purchase, (ii) a second plurality of local-navigation touch buttons within the local navigation area, and (iii) the first plurality of global-navigation touch buttons within the global navigation area. The method further includes the step of determining if the user of the retail terminal touches one of the second plurality of local-navigation touch buttons and generating a second local control signal in response thereto. Moreover, the method includes the step of displaying a second product display screen with the display monitor in response to generation of the second local control signal, the second product display screen including (i) an image of a second item for purchase, (ii) a third plurality of local-navigation touch buttons within the local navigation area, and (iii) the first plurality of global-navigation touch buttons within the global navigation area. In addition, the method includes the step of determining if the user of the retail terminal operates the scanner so as to enter a product identification code associated with either the first item for purchase or the second item for purchase and generating a purchase-item control signal in response thereto. Yet further, the method includes the step of operating the card reader so as to read an account code from a payment card in response to generation of the purchase-item control signal.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a retail terminal for performing a retail transaction within a retail store. The terminal includes a display monitor having a touch screen associated therewith, a scanner, and a card reader. The terminal also includes a processing unit which is electrically coupled to each of the display monitor, the scanner, and card reader. The terminal also includes a memory device electrically coupled to the processing unit. The memory device has stored therein a plurality of instructions which, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to (a) display a home display screen with the display monitor, the home display screen having a first plurality of local-navigation touch buttons which are located in a first local navigation area and a first plurality of global-navigation buttons which are located in a first global navigation area, (b) determine if the user of the retail terminal touches one of the first plurality of local-navigation touch buttons and generate a first local control signal in response thereto, (c) display a first product display screen with the display monitor in response to generation of the first local control signal, the first product display screen including (i) an image of a first item for purchase, (ii) a second plurality of local-navigation touch buttons within the local navigation area, and (iii) the first plurality of global-navigation touch buttons within the global navigation area, (d) determine if the user of the retail terminal touches one of the second plurality of local-navigation touch buttons and generate a second local control signal in response thereto, (e) display a second product display screen with the display monitor in response to generation of the second local control signal, the second product display screen including (i) an image of a second item for purchase, (ii) a third plurality of local-navigation touch buttons within the local navigation area, and (iii) the first plurality of global-navigation touch buttons within the global navigation area, (f) determine if the user of the retail terminal operates the scanner so as to enter a product identification code associated with either the first item for purchase or the second item for purchase and generate a purchase-item control signal in response thereto, and (g) operate the card reader so as to read an account code from a payment card in response to generation of the purchase-item control signal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful apparatus and method of operating a retail terminal.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of operating a retail terminal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal which possesses a menu structure which allows a user to quickly and easily navigate through the various screens associated with the menu so as to allow the user to quickly and easily obtain the information that he or she desires.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.